Verwandtschaften
by K.haosprinz
Summary: Nero muss Fortuna verlassen und taucht vor einem gewissen, bekannten Laden auf. Klingt nach Klischee, ist es aber nicht (zumindest ist es mir noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen, und ich fresse FFs). Nicht Yaoi. Deutsche Übersetzung zu "Relations".


Wenn jemand Nero gesagt hätte, dass die Menschen aus Fortuna ihn eines Tages nicht auf dem Scheiterhaufen würden verbrennen wollen beim Anblick seines dämonischen rechten Arms, hätte er wie ein Irrer gelacht und ihnen den Finger gezeigt. Aber irgendwo unterwegs hatte Lady Schicksal sich wohl besonders frech gefühlt und genau das geschehen lassen. Und das war exakt der Grund, weswegen er vor einem runtergekommenen Laden stand und ein Neon-Schild, welches _Devil May Cry_ buchstabierte, auf ihn herunterglühte. Sein dämonischer Arm, nicht länger von irgendwas außer dem Ärmel seines Jeansmantels bedeckt, leuchtete heller als gewöhnlich durch die Nähe zu einem anderen Dämonen. Er schien vor Energie zu virbieren und er spannte die Finger an, während er ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zuwarf. Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit seiner menschlichen Hand durch das Haar, wobei er sie verwuschelte. Es war ihm noch immer unangenehm auch nur darüber nachzudenken, weswegen er hier war.

Diese Gedanken hinweg zwingend, drückte er die schweren Holztüren auf und wurde von einem Mobiliar begrüßt, welches nicht weniger verkommen aussah. Er schnaubte in milder Belustigung bevor er seine blauen Augen die Unordnung vor ihm abschätzen lies. Einige Flaschen Jack Daniels waren durch den Raum verteilt, ganz zu schweigen von den neuen und weniger-neuen Pizzaschachteln und mehr als nur ein paar Magazinen fragwürdigen Inhalts. Letztlich blieb sein Blick auf der Figur, die hinter dem Schreibtisch saß, hängen, welche ihre Füße auf dem Holztisch hochgelegt hatte und eine spärlich bekleidete Frau ptäsentierte ihm ihre... Anhängsel an einem Ort, wo er normalerweise in sturmfarbene Augen Blicken würde, wenn sie nicht von dem Papier versteckt würden. Eine Hand erhob sich vom Bauch des Anderen und zeigte auf eine Holztür nahe der Treppen, bevor sie wieder fallen gelassen wurde.

"Toilette ist da hinten."

Nero schnaubte erneut ob dieser 'Begrüßung' bevor er dem anderen Dämonenjäger näher kam.

"Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin nicht den ganzen Weg hierher gekommen um mir dein Badezimmer anzusehen... Dante."

Ein Feixen spielte an seinen Lippen als die Figur vor ihm für eine Sekunde still hielt, bevor sich eine behandschuhte Hand erhob und das Magazin, das das Gesicht des anderen versteckte, entfernte. Ein überraschtes, aber auch irgendwie erfreutes halb-Grinsen begrüßte ihn.

"Nero! Wem verdanke ich denn diese Ehre?", fragte er und hob seine bestiefelten Füße vom Schreibtisch, um sie dann mit einem schweren Rumms wieder auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Nero zuckte mit den Schultern bevor er sein vertrautes Schwert von seinem Rücken entfernte und sich auf die antike Couch auf der linken Seite des Raums fallen ließ. Er dachte sich, wenn Dante seine Füße auf den Schreibtisch legte, würde es ihn auch nicht stören, wenn Nero es sich ebenfalls bequem machte, und damit stellte er seine eigenen Füße auf den elend aussehenden Kaffeetisch. Er beäugte ihn misstrauisch, als er unter dem Gewicht seiner Stiefel anfing zu Ächzen, bevor er sich dazu entschied, eine etwas elaboratere Antwort zu geben.

"Musste aus Fortuna raus, bin 'ne Weile auf der Straße geblieben und hab mich letztlich entschieden, da du der Grund bist weswegen ich gehen musste, kann ich dir auch genauso gut 'nen Besuch abstatten."

Er sah zu, wie Dante seine Arme auf den Tisch legte, sein Kinn auf einer Hand aufstützte und den Jüngeren mit etwas ähnlichem wie Verwirrung betrachtete, aber vage ähnlich.

"Huh... und wo ist es meine Schuld, dass du gehen musstest?"

Nicht wirklich in der Stimmung, gerade diese prekäre Einzelheit zu teilen, zuckte Nero nur mit den Schultern bevor er die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte. Er schaute sich den Laden nochmals an und er erblickte eine Vielzahl an Dämonen, die mit Waffen an die Wände genagelt wurden, welche nicht ganz menschlich aussahen. Er fühlte sich leicht eingeschüchtert- das waren eindeutig 'ne Menge... Aber andererseits, so sehr er es auch hasste, das zuzugeben (und das würde er auch niemals laut), Dante _hatte_ ihm den Arsch damals versohlt. So viel zu dem Schlag, den sein Ego abbekommen hatte. Gut, dass er sich mittlerweile davon größtenteils erholt hatte, indem er einfach alle Schuld darauf schob, dass Dante mindestens zweihundert Jahre älter sein musste als er und dementsprechend eines riesigen Vorteil hatte, wenn es um Erfahrung ging. Ja, das war alles.

Seine blauen Augen wanderten zurück zu dem älteren Halb-Dämonen welcher ihn nach wie vor berechnend ansah. Nero erwiderte dies mit einem spitzen Blick und nach einem kurzen Anstarr-Wettbewerb fing Dante lediglich an zu lachen, bevor er sich erhob. Er gestikulierte mit einer Hand zu dem jungen Mann, der seine Couch besetzte.

"Klar, was auch immer dir passt. Hast du vor, in dieser Stadt zu bleiben?"

Nero gab ein bestätigendes Nicken.

"Schon irgendwelche Pläne, wo du bleiben wirst?"

Dieses Mal war seine Antwort ein Kopfschütteln. Etwas seltsames schien in seinen Augen zu leuchten und Dante lachte erneut kurz auf.

"Also hast du dich selbst dazu eingeladen, hier zu bleiben?"

Nero zuckte mit den Schultern, konnte aber nicht ganz das Grinsen verhindern, dass sich auf sein Gesicht stahl. Jetzt erkannte Dante, was er in den Augen des anderen sah- es war Verschmitztheit. Jetzt war der ältere Halb-Dämon sich sicher, dass etwas geschehen war- Nero schien sich in seiner Gegewart viel zu wohl zu fühlen, auch wenn sie das ursprüngliche Band hatten, (wahrscheinlich) die einzigen beiden existierenden Halb-Dämonen zu sein. Und weil sie zusammen die Welt gerettet hatten, natürlich. Er bellte vor Belustigung bevor er sich umdrehte und durch eine Tür ging, während er dem anderen über die Schulter zuwinkte. Jetzt war er neugierig.

"Nun, ich denke, du kannst für 'ne Weile hierbleiben. Erwarte nur nicht von mir, dass ich dir die Kissen jeden Morgen aufschüttel, Kleiner, ich bin kein Hotel. Und es steht dir frei, dich nützlich zu machen, während du hier bist. Lust auf ein Bier?"

"Einem Minderjährigen Alkohol anbieten? Ich bin schockiert."

Dante blieb im Türrahmen stehen bevor er sich halb umdrehte um den anderen anzuschauen. Er spürte, wie ein weiteres Grinsen an seinen Lippen zerrte, als er sah, dass Nero keine Sekunde verschwendet hatte, um es sich auf seiner Couch gemütlich zu machen, so wie er sich darüber augebreitet hatte.

"In meinem Buch bist du kein Minderjähriger, Kleiner. Wobei mich das daran erinnert- wie alt bist du eigentlich?"

Es war schwer zu sagen, wenn man ihn nur ansah oder hörte, wie er sprach. Auf der einen Seite sah er noch so jung aus, aber das Selbstbewusstsein, dass er praktisch aus jeder Pore ausstrahlte und die Art, wie er sich gab, schlugen anderes vor. Er konnte alles von 15 bis 25 sein.

"Gib mir noch ein paar Wochen und ich bin 18."

Innerlich pfiff Dante. Er war nicht so jung gewesen, als er die Welt zum ersten Mal gerettet hatte. Äußerlich jedoch winkte er nur nichtssagend ab und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in den Raum, der eigentlich die Küche sein sollte. Bald darauf erschien er wieder mit je einem Sechserpack Bier in den Händen, von denen er eines zu dem jungen Mann auf der Couch warf, der es leicht mit seinem dämonischen Arm fing.

"Wie ich bereits sagte, kein Minderjähriger in meinem Buch. Und nebenbei, in dieser Stadt ist Bier für alle da, die das reife Alter von 16 erreicht haben, und es steht dir frei zu tun, was immer du willst, sobald du 18 bist. Willkommen in der Großstadt."

Und damit ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen, warf gleichzeitig die Füße auf den Schreibtisch und öffnete die erste Dose.

Nero, dessen Mantel und Hoodie nun über der Lehne der Couch hingen, pfiff kurz während er sein eigenes Bier öffnete.

"Wow. In Fortuna bist du mit 21 erwachsen und darfst grundlegend nicht den kleinsten Scheiß machen vorher. Außer Dinge töten, natürlich. Irgendwie ein bisschen gestört, wenn du mich fragst."

Er erhielt ein kleines, dunkles Lachen als Antwort, aber sonst nichts. Trotz seiner spöttischen Widerworte, dass es ihm nicht erlaubt sei, Alkohol zu trinken, war der ihm keineswegs fremd. Er würde es nicht gerade Teenager-Rebellion nennen, aber wenn ein Großteil der Stadt dich misstrauisch beäugte, war es ziemlich einfach, das zu machen, was auch immer zur Hölle man wollte. Zumindest vor der ganzen Erlöser Geschichte und danach... nun. Es war definitiv nicht schwieriger geworden.

Er kümmert sich gerade um seine zweite Dose Bier, als Dante die Stimme erhob und damit seine Gedanken unterbrach.

"Ich weiß, dass ich gerade gesagt habe, ich würde nicht nachharken, warum du deine Stadt verlassen hast, aber ich komme nicht umhin, das Gefühl zu haben, dass du etwas weißt, das ich nicht weiß. Also spuck's aus. Warum bist du gegangen und ausgerechnet hier hin gekommen, von allen möglichen Orten?"

Nero dachte kurz darüber nach, einfach keine Antwort zu geben, aber dann machte sein Gehirn einige seltsame Kurven an merkwürdigen Orten und er dachte _Warum zur Hölle nicht?_

"Nun... Grundlegend; Leute haben eins und eins zusammengezählt. Dass der alte Sack dich wollte, den Sohn des Sparda, um den Kern des Erlösers zu bilden, sich dann aber für mich entschieden hat."

Dante machte eine seltsame Mischung zwischen einem Stirnrunzeln und einem unterdrückten Lachen.

"Also haben sie spitzgekriegt, dass du mit ihrem 'Gott' verwandt bist?"

Nero stöhnte, nickte aber.

"Die sind vollkommen abgedreht, ich sag's dir. Sobald sie die Punkte verbunden hatten, sind mir die Leute jede Minute auf der Straße auf die Knie gefallen. Sie haben angefangen zu beten und so'n Scheiß, als wäre ich irgendeine Art Heiliger. Sie haben sogar angefangen, Skulpturen von mir in der Stadt zu verteilen."

Dante fing bei dem Bild an zu lachen. Das war zumindest eine etwas andere Erfahrung von der, die er selbst meistens machte, schließlich wollten die Dämonen ihn immer für das zahlen lassen, was sein Vater angestellt hatte. Dass der andere ihn angrollte und eine leere Dose nach ihm warf war auch nicht hilfreich.

"Das ist nicht lustig, alter Mann! Sie haben sogar angefangen, Kyrie scheiße zu behandeln, nur weil wir uns nahe standen. Die waren auf einmal alá-", er fing plötzlich an zu kreischen, als wäre er eine aufdringliche, alte Frau, "BLEIB WEG VON DEM ̶B̶̶E̶̶S̶̶C̶̶H̶̶W̶̶Ö̶̶R̶̶E̶̶R̶ ERLÖSER!"

Der ältere Jänger verschluckte sich an seinem Bier, als er wegen der Lächerlichkeit loslachen musste. Er musste sich bald eine Faust ins Gesicht rammen, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen im Griff zu behalten, auch wenn das nicht gerade bei seinem Luftmangel half. Er spürte, wie eine weitere Dose Bier seinen Kopf traf und konnte sich noch weniger zurückhalten. Seine Brust fing durch die Verkrampfungen, die er durch gleichzeitiges Lachen, Würgen und Keuchen erlitt, bereits an zu schmerzen, aber das war ihm scheißegal. Als er jedoch hörte, wie die Sicherung eines Revolvers gelöst wurde, zwang er sich, sich zu beruhigen und hustete. Sein Gesicht wurde noch immer von einem Grinsen beinahe zweigeteilt, aber er biss sich auf die Zunge, um das Lachen zurückzuhalten. Er blickte rüber zu Nero, der ihn halbherzig mit einem Todesblick bedachte, während _Blue Rose_ direkt auf ihn zielte.

Sobald Nero das Gefühl hatte, der Andere hätte sich ausreichend beruhigt, erzählte er mit frustrtierter Stimme weiter. Aber nicht, bevor er sich nicht noch eine weitere Dose Bier in eins runtergeschüttet hatte.

"Also ja. Ich hatte nicht vor, mir den Scheiß anzutun, und Kyrie kam nicht wirklich damit klar, dass sie so gemieden wurde, also habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, zu gehen."

"Hast du es ihnen gesagt?"

"Nö. Sie hätten mich zurückgezerrt und... an 'ne Wand in der Kirche gekettet oder irgendso einen Rotz."

"Und dein Mädchen- Kyrie?"

Nero schwieg für einen Moment, Augen auf die leere Dose Bier in seiner Hand fixiert. Er zerknüllte sie bevor er in nüchternem Ton fortfuhr.

"Ich habe ihr einen Brief dagelassen. Sie hätte mich auch nicht gehen lassen, aber ich konnte nicht ausstehen, wie die Leute sie angeschaut haben... so, wie sie damals _mich_ angeschaut haben. Ich weiß, dass es ihr weh tun würde, aber sie gehört dahin, und ich... nicht. Bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich es jemals habe."

Seine blauen Augen wanderten durch das Zimmer bevor sie auf Dante stehen blieben. Eine ungestellte Frage stand im Raum, welche er nicht aussprechen, aber dennoch beantwortet haben wollte. Anstatt ihm diese Antwort jedoch zu gönnen, begegnete der andere Halb-Dämon seinem bedeutungsvollen Blick mit einem nichtssagenden. Nero spürte die ersten Anzeichen von Wut in seiner Brust aufsteigen- warum konnte Dante nicht... _reagieren_? Sein Temperament runterschluckend, warf sich der junge Mann zurück auf die Couch, während seine linke Hand nach einem weiteren Bier fischte. Er war sich bewusst, dass er nichts anderes als Frustration ausstrahlte, aber er wollte diese Sache nicht ansprechen. Das Feuer, das in ihm brannte und er nicht so wirklich vom Wachsen abhalten konnte, schien jedoch nicht zuzustimmen.

Dante aber beobachtete den anderen Halb-Dämon, der gerade Flüche in sein Bier murmelte. Er hatte eine gute Idee, was der andere wohl hören wollte, aber fühlte sich nicht so wirklich danach, es selbst auszusprechen. Er war ihm... _unangenehm_ , aus Gründen welche er nicht allzu gern benannte und noch viel weniger laut aussprach, also entschied er sich stattdessen dazu, die Anspannung einfach auszusitzen, bis sein junger Kumpane schließlich unter seinem eigenen Temperament einbrechen würde. Zugeben, dass er das zu gerne sehen würde, war eine andere Sache, die er sich weigerte, laut auszusprechen, auch wenn das hauptsächlich daran lag, dass ihm seine persönliche Gesundheit recht wichtig war. Also lehnte er sich stattdessen in seinem Stuhl zurück, ignorierte das knarrende Holz und kippte sich eine weitere Dose in den Hals. Er konnte geduldig sein, wenn er wollte.

Ein paar irrelevante Themen anschneidend, beobachtete Dante belustigt, wie sich der andere mit jeder vergehenden Minute weiter aufregte. Da war eindeutig etwas, das ihn zutiefst beschäftigte, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor er vermutlich irgendwas in der Richtung von "Scheiß auf diesen Rotz!" rief und etwas wegwerfen würde, um dann zu explodieren.

Erstaunlicherweise zerbrach Nero nicht so früh, wie sie es beide erwartet hatten. Er hielt lange genug durch, dass sie ihr Bier leerten, Pizza mit einigen neuen Getränken bestellten ("Gewöhn' dich nicht dran, dass ich zahle, Kleiner." "Keine Sorge, ich hab' nicht vor, den Schnorrer zu spielen, alter Mann.") und erst, als sie die Hälfte der italienischen Köstlichkeit verspeist hatten, gab Nero nach. Er rief plötzlich "Scheiß auf diesen Rotz!" und warf das Pizzastück, das er in der Hand gehalten hatte, gewaltsam zurück in die Schachtel, wobei er Tomatensauce und Belag überall verteilte. Er fixierte den älteren Jäger mit einem Todesblick, wobei der darüber staunte, dass sich seine Vorhersage tatsächlich ziemlich wörtlich bewahrheitet hatte.

"Warum zur Hölle schert es dich nicht?! Ich meine, es ist nicht so, als ob ich in deinen Kopf schauen könnte, ich will nicht einmal wissen, was für ein Kack dadrin abgeht, aber trotzdem! Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du die Verbindung nicht gesehen hast, wenn es sogar diese dummen Bastarde in Fortuna geschafft haben!" Er zeigte mit einem beschuldigenden Finger auf den älteren Jäger, der ihn mit mildem Interesse und gut versteckter Belustigung anblickte.

"Wir sind verwandt, irgendwie. Und während ich zwar nicht weiß, was _du_ über das alles denkst, hat es _mich_ förmlich umgehauen, als ich realisiert habe, dass ich noch einen lebenden Verwandten habe, mit dem ich tatsächlich in Kontakt treten kann. Ich bin in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen, was überhaupt gar keinen Spaß macht, wenn man behandelt wird, als hätte man irgendeine Krankheit. Warum zur Hölle glaubst du, bin ich hier her gekommen? Und da sitzt du und tust als ob es dich _'nen Scheißdreck interessiert_ -"

"Glaubst du, ich würde jedem, der hier einfach durch die Tür spaziert, anbieten, zu bleiben?"

Nero blinzelte als er merkte, dass er mitten in seiner Schimpftirade unterbrochen wurde und benötigte einen Moment, um die gerade gesagten Worte zu verarbeiten. Er bemerkte nicht einmal das Bier, das seinen dämonischen Arm bedeckte, weil er während seines Wutanfalls unbewusst eine noch volle Dose zerquetscht hatte. Er konnte spüren, wie sein Ärger erstaunlich schnell verflog, als er die Bedeutung der Worte endlich begriff, und peinliche Berührung nahm seinen Platz. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht dazu bringen, etwas zu sagen und schaute stattdessen entschieden weg, den Schreibtisch, an dem sein Kumpane saß, stattdessen mit einem halbherzigen Todesblick beglückend.

"Ich habe es 'rausgekriegt, okay? Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du damit irgendwas anfangen wolltest, also hab' ich es auch gelassen. Schau mal, Kleiner, ich habe mich eigentlich schon vor langer an den Gedanken gewöhnt gehabt, der letzte meiner Familie zu sein, also habe ich auch 'ne Weile gebraucht, um mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Aber jetzt sind wir beide hier, du und ich, und genießen etwas Pizza und Bier unter dem selben Dach, also würde ich nicht gerade sagen, dass es mich 'keinen Scheißdreck interessiert', weil es das offensichtlich tut."

Schweigen machte sich breit und Nero war ungelaublich peinlich berührt, dass er so in die Luft gegangen war, auch wenn ein Teil von ihm noch immer stur der Meinung war, dass es richtig von ihm gewesen sei. Er legte vorsichtig den Kopf schief und blickte den anderen Jäger durch seine Haarsträhnen hindurch an, beobachtete, wie der seelenruhig seine Pizza aß und durch ein Magazin blätterte. Ein Wort im Speziellen hatte einen für Nero wunden Punkt getroffen- Familie. Sie kannten einander kaum, wie konnte Dante einfach so mir nichts, dir nichts, ein so starkes Wort verwenden? Er räusperte sich ungeschickt und nahm sein misshandeltes Stück Pizza wieder in die Hand.

"Okay, dann... denke ich, ich sollte mich wohl dafür entschuldigen, so explodiert zu sein."

Dante jedoch winkte nur ab.

"Mach dir keinen Kopf drum. Ist nicht so, als ob ich es nicht verstehen könnte."

Nero nickte nur kurz und lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück. Nun, da sie sich, äh, einig waren, versuchten etliche Fragen, sich ihren Weg aus seinem Mund zu bahnen. Zögernd öffnete er jenen, um die erste zu stellen, doch bevor er die Chance hatte, sprach Dante erneut.

"Kleiner, ich... bin nicht unbedingt gut mit diesem Kram, aber ich versuch's. Du bist Familie, und auch, wenn man es mir nicht unbedingt ansieht, Familie ist wichtig. Deswegen habe ich auch nicht mal gezögert, dir anzubieten, hier zu bleiben und so. Und ganz ehrlich, es interessiert mich tatsächlich nen feuchten Dreck, _wie_ wir verwandt sein _könnten_ -"

Seine Neugierde überwältige Nero und er konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, herauszuplatzen mit:

"Aber... hast du eine Ahnung über das... wie?"

Der ältere Jäger brummte und legte das Magazin beiseite. Er dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Nicht wirklich, nein. Du bist 17, nicht wahr? Dann könntest du theoretisch mein Sohn sein-" Nero verschluckte sich an einfacher Luft, als er das hörte, gestikulierte dem anderen aber mit großen Augen, fortzufahren, "-aber ich bezweifle es wirklich. Vergil scheint mir auch nicht der Typ dafür zu sein, aber ist auch schon fast dreißig Jahre her, dass ich zuletzt wusste, was er dachte." _Abgesehen von dem ganzen_ Ich brauche mehr Macht _Geschiss, natürlich_ , fügte er schweigend hinzu. Er blickte zu dem jüngeren Halb-Dämon, der an den Schuppen seines dämonischen Arms herumfummelte. Ein nervöser Blick traf seinen eigenen.

"Also weißt du es auch nicht?"

Dante schüttelte den Kopf, warf seinem jungen Freund- Verwandten- _wasauchimmer_ jedoch ein Lächeln zu.

"Nö. Aber wie gesagt, es interessiert mich kein bisschen, ob du mein Neffe bist, mein Sohn oder mein Cousin dreißigsten Grades- Hölle, du könntest mein Halbbruder sein, nach allem was wir wissen. Das einzige, was für mich interessant ist, ist, dass du Familie bist und das war's."

Für eine Weile schwiegen sie beide. Dante hob sein Magazin wieder auf und griff nach einer weiteren Dose Bier. Nero jedoch blickte noch nachdenklicher drein als zuvor. Ein seltsames Gefühl war in ihm aufgeflammt, und er war sich nicht sicher, wie er es einordnen sollte, geschweige denn benennen. Es war allerdings nicht schlecht. Er benötigte eine Weile, um wieder Worte zu finden, aber als er es tat, schwenkte sein Blick ein weiteres Mal auf den Anderen. Er wartete, bis sein- Onkel, Cousin, Vater ( _OhmeinGott)_ oder wasauchimmer seinen Augen begegnete, bevor ihm ein kleines, aufrichtiges Lächeln schenkte. Eines, das in den letzten Jahren nur Kyrie hatte sehen dürfen.

"Familie, huh... Danke."

Anstelle einer echten Antwort winkte Dante ihm lediglich mit einem zweifingrigen Salut zu, während so etwas wie ein Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte.

* * *

E̶̶s̶̶ ̶̶t̶̶u̶̶t̶̶ ̶̶m̶̶i̶̶r̶̶ ̶̶s̶̶o̶̶ ̶̶L̶̶e̶̶i̶̶d̶̶,̶̶ ̶̶i̶̶c̶̶h̶̶ ̶̶k̶̶o̶̶n̶̶n̶̶t̶̶e̶̶ ̶̶n̶̶i̶̶c̶̶h̶̶t̶̶ ̶̶a̶̶n̶̶d̶̶e̶̶r̶̶s̶̶.̶̶ Schlecht ausgeführte Referenz-Witze sind schlecht ausgeführt. Wer sie zuordnen kann kriegt 'nen Keks.

Von mir angefertige deutsche Übersetzung einer von mir geschriebenen, englischen FanFiktion. Yay.  
Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie durchweg den Normen der deutschen Syntax-Regelungen entspricht, falls jemandem also was auffällt, einfach Bescheid sagen.

Außerdem; SHIT sind mache Sätze im Deutschen lang. xD'


End file.
